


Caramel Apple

by Sircheekbones



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU: Dean and Sam work at a haunted cornfield, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sircheekbones/pseuds/Sircheekbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel talked Castiel into going to a haunted corn maze with him and Balthazar. The only problem is, Castiel is very easily scared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caramel Apple

**Author's Note:**

> based off of this tumblr post: http://corpsecas.tumblr.com/post/63795167781/au-where-dean-works-at-a-haunted-corn-maze

Castiel was never really into scary things like horror movies and haunted houses. It might have been because he just didn’t see the point. It also might have been because it was never very hard to scare him shitless. Yet for some reason, he agreed to come to the haunted cornfield. Sometimes Gabriel could be so persistent. He even got Balthazar to come with them.

Castiel felt very uneasy when he and his brothers arrived at the corn field. Why did it have to be so dark? They got out of the car and Gabe gently punched his shoulder. “What’s wrong little brother? Frightened of the scawwy monstuhs?”

Cas glared at him. If only looks could kill.

“Gabriel, come now, let him be.” Balthazar scolded.

“Whatever.” Gabriel rolled his eyes.

As they walked to the ticket booth, Gabriel and Balthazar both had huge smiles on their faces while Castiel looked like he was about to throw up. Or wet himself. Or both.

————————————-

Dean sat in the dressing room putting on his costume. He had to put fake blood all over his ripped clothing, and and put on a mask. It wasn’t too daunting of a task. He helped Sam put on the bloody straight jacket.

“First night working the maze, Sammy. You ready?”

“Yeah. All I have to do is sit in a corner and pretend to be crazy.” Sam responded.

“Oh. Right. Well, I’m pretty excited about chasing people with a chainsaw. It’s so much fun. I hope there are more people to scare this year.”

Sam and Dean headed to their starting places in the corn maze before people began to arrive.

————————————-

Castiel was really starting to regret coming. He was already freaking out, and they were still in line to get in. There were some actors wandering around the line, and they were terrifying him. Oh God, why did he agree to this?

“Uh guys, can I just go sit in the car while you go through the maze?” He asked

“No way! I already payed for your ticket!” Gabriel looked offended.

“We’ve already passed the point of return, Cassy.” Balthazar supplied

Castiel gaze shifted between them hopelessly. He knew he wasn’t going to get out of this. He anxiously  looked to the front of the line. Simultaneously he wanted to get this over with, and wanted the line never to end. They got to the front way too quickly for Castiel’s liking.   
They gave their tickets too the man working there and started on the maze. Almost as soon as they were in, Gabriel and Balthazar managed to get away from Cas. Now Castiel was really starting to freak out. Where had they gone? Oh god what was that noise?

He heard someone walking up behind him, so he started running. He was way to scared for this, he couldn’t deal with an actor trying to scare him more. He might break down if that were to happen. Cas had been running for a few minutes now. He was absolutely terrified. He couldn’t conjure up enough rational thought to even realize that he had no clue where he was. Cas tripped over something and fell flat on his face. He heard and “Ooof!” behind him. So it was a person that he tripped over.

He quickly scrambled backwards away from the tall man that had been sitting on the ground. “How do I leave?” he asked

“How do  _I_ leave?” asked the straight-jacket wearing giant.

“This isn’t funny I need to get out of here!” Castiel was frantic now

“I can offer you a way out.” The man said, standing and smiling evilly.

Castiel’s  eyes widened. He began running again, with maniac laughter following him.

————————————-

Dean was chasing after a short guy with hair almost rivaling Sam’s, and some weird dude with a very low v-neck. They were giggling like little girls, obviously loving it. He revved his chainsaw more until he saw another man sprint out into the clearing. Dean turned to face the man fully. On first glance, he noticed that _damn_  this guy was  _hot_. He had dark, mussed sex-hair and wide, blue eyes. He looked pretty terrified. Perfect.

Dean grinned and revved his chainsaw again and began to run after him. Those blue eyes widened even more in fear and Castiel began to full on sprint away from him. Sprinters were the best. Easiest to scare. Luckily Dean was pretty fit, so it wasn’t to hard to keep up with him. Eventually, he cornered the man.

Castiel almost ran into the wall. He stopped and turned to face the crazy chainsaw dude who had slowed down to a walk. Cas sunk to the ground and wrapped his arms tightly around his legs. He was so fucking scared.

“Please,” he begged, “please leave me alone.” Castiel was almost on the verge of tears.

When Dean got closer, he saw the true terror and tears welling up in his eyes. Dean pulled of his mask.

“Hey man, are you okay?” He looked truly sympathetic as he crouched down in front of Cas. “I’m really sorry, I didn’t know you were that scared.”

Castiel just looked at him, but the terror in his eyes changed to wonder and gratitude.

“I’m Dean. What’s your name?”

“C-Castiel.” he responded, still shaken up.

“Well, Castiel, I know a quick way out of the maze. Why don’t I show you out to make up for scaring you so much?”

“Really?”

“Of course! It would be my pleasure.” It really would, though because up close Castiel is even more attractive than he previously thought.

“Thank you so much.” Castiel said as they stood.

“No problem!”

————————————-

“I wonder what happened to poor Cassy.” Balthazar commented as he and Gabriel walked away from the receding noises of the chainsaw. Gabriel shrugged.

————————————-

While Castiel and Dean walked, Cas noticed all the “NO RUNNING” signs he had bolted past and smirked to himself. Castiel and Dean talked as they walked through them maze. Castiel learned that the man he tripped over was Dean’s younger brother, Sam. Dean learned that the two idiots he had been chasing were Castiel’s brothers who had dragged him here.

Castiel jumped when a twig snapped behind them and latched on to Dean’s arm.

“What was that?!?”

Dean chuckled. “Just sound effects played through some speakers.”  
For the first time that night, Castiel was thankful that it was dark as he blushed. “Oh.” He released Dean’s arm, but was still visibly scared. Dean took advantage of his fright to hold his hand reassuringly.

Soon, they were out of the maze and in the concession building. Castiel gasped when he could see how beautiful Dean’s eyes were. He also noticed his freckles and felt the need to count each one.

“Thanks again, Dean.” Castiel said. He suddenly seemed to realize they were still holding hands and let go, blushing deeply. Dean smiled.

“I don’t see your brothers anywhere yet. Do you want to sit down and hang out for a while?” Dean asked.

“Sure!”

“Go sit at that table over there,” Dean pointed, “I’ll  be there in a sec.”

Castiel nodded and sat as he saw Dean walk up to the concession counter. Dean returned a minute later with to caramel apples and handed one to Cas. Castiel smiled.

“Thank you Dean.”  


“It’s no problem. I get them free since I work here.”

“That’s awesome. I wish I got free caramel apples.”

“You just did.”

“I guess you’re right.” Castiel laughed.

“So, Cas why did you even come with your brothers anyway? I mean, this obviously isn’t your thing.”

“My brother Gabriel can be…..convincing. No, that’s not the right word…persistent? Annoying? You get the idea.”

A huff of laughter escaped Dean’s lips. Speaking of lips, Castiel thought those lips looked very nice. While Cas was busy staring at Dean’s lips, Dean noticed a bit of caramel stuck to Castiel’s lower lip. Without really thinking about it, he leaned in and kissed Cas, licking the caramel off. At first Castiel stiffened in surprise. After a second, he closed his eyes and started kissing back. Castiel pulled away and blushed furiously when he heard his brothers’ cat-calls and shouts of  “Yeah! Get it, Cassy!”

Dean grinned at him and Cas went in for another kiss. Maybe haunted corn mazes weren’t so bad after all.

 


End file.
